


Сожаления

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: И те огни, которые нашли в себе силы для пробуждения в глазах бывшей стражницы, сейчас резко потухли, оставив после себя вновь тусклый оттенок бирюзового цвета, в котором отражались лишь сожаление, обида и горечь. Никак не былое счастье.





	Сожаления

В супермаркете личность совершенно незнакомого человека довольно легко определить по содержимому его магазинной тележки. И это не преувеличение, потому что глядя на перевозку продуктов бывшей хранительницы силы воды, можно предположить, что она одинокая женщина лет сорока, любящая по вечерам утешать себя прочтением дешёвых романов под бардовое полусладкое. Можно было также совершенно безошибочно сказать, что Ирма имеет достаточное количество нервотрёпки у себя на работе, ведь бесконечные блоки дамских сигарет всегда припрятаны где-то с краю железной перевозки. Это ещё не затрагивается регулярная покупка кошачьего корма и прочих необходимых вещей для её пушистых членов семьи.

Вот и сейчас, проходя по винному отделу, Лэр вяло катила впереди себя магазинную тележку. Даже не смотря на ценники и в основном на ассортимент магазина, бывшая стражница привычно потянула руку к полке с полусладким. Это уже стало её условным рефлексом: заходить в данный отдел и брать пару бутылок бардового с конкретно определённой полки, даже не обдумывая действий, а просто летая где-то в своих мыслях.

И её буквально вытянул из собственных размышлений тот факт, что вместо привычного ответа на её манипуляции, рука девушки соприкоснулась не с бутылкой вина, а с чьей-то тыльной стороной ладони.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она подняла глаза на женщину, которая резко отдёрнула свою руку, тоже пребывая в смятении от их столкновения. Напротив Ирмы стояла голубоглазая блондинка в чёрном длинном пальто и тёмной шляпе. Ещё некоторое время они стояли, молча всматриваясь в лица друг друга, пока Лэр тихо не произнесла:

— Корнелия, это ты?

Услышав заветный голос своей когда-то хорошей подруги, Хейл грустно подметила, что звонкий и задорный звук из уст женщины сменился на хриплый и тусклый. Да и потускнел не только он. На лице бывшей стражницы виднелись морщины и мешки под глазами, которые были вызваны недосыпанием и стрессом.

— Ох, Ирма, — выдохнула женщина в чёрном пальто, — я так рада видеть тебя.

Губы Лэр преобразовались в улыбку, а в бирюзовых глазах снова зажглись те самые огни, которые раньше не покидали женщину, когда та подшучивала над своей привередливой, местами чересчур зазнавшейся, но весьма элегантной Корнелией.

И пусть бывшая хранительница силы воды была в своих старых джинсах, не менее старых кедах и потрёпанной куртке, она всё равно была рада вновь столкнуться с Хейл. После того как они ушли в отставку, всех уже бывших стражниц разбросала судьба так, что последние десять лет ни одна из них не встречалась с кем-то из подруг. Все были настолько заняты земными делами, что даже на простой телефонный звонок не хватало времени.

— Как твои дела? — не скрывая радости от встречи, спросила Ирма. — Мы не виделись невероятно долго, знаешь, я… — затараторила было она, как вдруг её прервал детский голос со стороны.

— Мам, папа на кассе стоит, почему ты так долго? — к женщинам подошла светловолосая девочка лет десяти, судя по всему, обращаясь к Корнелии. Та, в свою очередь, резко развернулась к ней лицом.

— Софи, я скоро подойду, — заверила девочку Хейл, а когда та ушла, обернулась к Лэр.

И те огни, которые нашли в себе силы для пробуждения в глазах бывшей стражницы, сейчас резко потухли, оставив после себя вновь тусклый оттенок бирюзового цвета, в котором отражались лишь сожаление, обида и горечь. Никак не былое счастье.

— Это Софи, наша с Калебом дочь, — тихо произнесла Корнелия, сожалея сейчас и об их с Ирмой прошлом, и об их с уже бывшим лидером повстанцев настоящем.

— Что же, тебе пора, — стараясь подавить внутреннюю боль, произнесла Лэр.

Хейл взяла с полки ту самую бутылку вина, потянувшись к которой женщины столкнулись друг с другом.

— Обнимешь напоследок? — спустя некоторое колебание, решилась произнести она.

Ирму не нужно было просить дважды, поэтому она просто обхватила плечи старой подруги, которую на самом деле связывало с бывшей хранительницей силы воды в прошлом нечто большее, чем дружба. И подобных объятий когда-то тоже было больше.

Прильнув к плечу Лэр, Корнелия почувствовала еле слышимый запах сигарет и то, как сильно прижалась к ней женщина. С такой хваткой Хейл никто и никогда не обнимал. Жаль, что этот момент нельзя растягивать вечно, не могут же они стоять так посреди винного отдела, вызывая любопытные взгляды со стороны мимо проходящих покупателей. Объятья пришлось разорвать. Первой это сделала бывшая хранительница силы земли.

— Была рада повидаться, — голубые глаза попытались поймать взгляд бирюзовых, но безуспешно.

— Да, как-нибудь встретимся ещё, — отстранилась от старой подруги Ирма.

Корнелия, сжимая в руке бутылку бардового полусладкого, направилась к кассе, а Лэр только проводила её грустным взглядом. Обе понимали, что последние слова, сказанные Ирмой, — абсолютная ложь. И обе сожалели о прошлом, настоящем и, кто знает, скорее всего будущем в их жизнях.


End file.
